1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration protected tailgate structure for an automobile, and more particularly to a vibration protected tailgate structure adapted for use to prevent vibration caused by the vibration of an automobile and thereby to reduce noise generated by the tailgate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an automobile is mounted with a plurality of doors openable and closeable for passengers to get in and out, cargo to be loaded and unloaded, and a tailgate is installed at a xe2x80x9cone-box carxe2x80x9d such as a jeep or the like. The tailgate 50 is hinged to an upper end of roof panel (R) at the rear side of body (B), and when tailgate 50 is opened or closed, cargo can be received or taken out from the rear side of the automobile, as illustrated in FIG. 4.
Between tailgate 50 and body (B), there is installed a waterproof weather strip and a guide bumper to prevent shaking and swaying of the tailgate.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, tailgate 50 is mounted with a first guide bumper 53 fixed at a longitudinal end thereof by bolts 52, and a second guide bumper 56 disposed at body (B) for restricting xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d directions by allowing the first guide bumper 53 and first/second contact surfaces 54 and 55 to adhere when tailgate 50 is closed.
In other words, when tailgate 50 is closed, the first and second guide bumpers 53 and 56 closely adhere to prevent tailgate 50 from vibrating in the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d directions.
However, the problem is that the tailgate generates noise due to its vibration while an automobile is running because vibration generated in the opening direction of the tailgate cannot be restricted in case the mutually adhered first and second guide bumpers are intended for use in restricting the vibration of the tailgate.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problem and it is an object of the present invention to provide a vibration protected tailgate structure for an automobile which is constructed to reduce generation of noise occurring in the opening direction of the tailgate.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided a vibration protected tailgate structure for automobiles, the structure including first and second guide bumpers, respectively, mounted at the tailgate and a body and contacted when the tailgate is closed to thereby restrict vibration of the tailgate, the structure comprising:
a hitching groove formed on one of the bumpers; and
hitching means hitched by the hitching groove when the tailgate is closed to restrict vibration of the tailgate and formed on the other bumper for being hitched by the hitching groove when the tailgate is closed to restrict the vibration of the tailgate and detached from the hitching groove when the tailgate is opened.